


Love potion

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up dipper, Cuddling, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Party, Short, Wow, kiss, love potion, what even do tags have, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill offering Dipper a potion to help him get though the party he agreed to be Bill's date to</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drink up

“What’s this?" Dipper asked as he caught the small rose bottle the demon had tossed to him.

The blonde snorts "it’s a love potion”

Dipper plays with the bottle that isn’t any bigger than his palm and is shaped like a rose , which works well with the pink liquid inside.

“Look it’s just to make things easier but you don’t havvvve to drink it”Bill doesn’t look at him but instead focuses on fixing his bow tie “I didn’t exactly give you a choice to attend this party with me as my ‘date’ but this way you can semi enjoy it”

He turns to face the other showing off his suit “what do ya think”

Dipper nods ,he didn’t need a stupid potion to see that was perfect and he hated himself for it, would this really make things any different ?“uhh what does the potion do”

Bills shoes clack as he walks over and sits beside dipper on the bed “lots of things, it’s strong but short" he taps on the bottle "glass is thick and I promise it’s smaller the a shot , shouldn’t last more than 24 hours”

Dipper looks up at Bill “yes but h-howww does it work?” 

“Rearranges your thoughts I guess is the most simple way to put it”

He could feel Bill watching him- if he didn’t drink it Bill would know that he didn’t mind pretending to be his date for the night as it’s the closest to actually dating they would ever get. Yet if he can’t stand how he feels now how would he ever survive on a full blown love potion.

“No more than 24 hours you say?”

The demon chuckles “I doubt it will even last for ten”

He begins to screw off the cap. Bills hand quickly covers it.

“Before you take it , I should ask"bill clears his through "I know we’ve had our shit in the past but do you trust me?”

Dipper lets out an uncertain noise “Not entirely but enough to take care of me for a night yeah- that’s what you are gonna have to do either way right? At least this way I’ll listen”

The demon beside him wasn’t the one he met years ago , firstly this one seemed more human , perhaps it was the use of having an actually body. However on general Bill was less of an ass then he imagined.

“Bottoms up” Dipper sang and with that he drank the rosy liquid that made his head swirl and ache and his heart pound whole generally feeling as if he could suffocate.

Something was definitely happening but with the spinning room and the semi loss of being aware of space around them.

"I feel sick maybe this was a bad idea" he brings his head down to his knees.

Bills laugh is hesitant beside him "sorry maybe I grabbed one too strong”

The brunette shakes his head “I’m fine I’m fine" brown eyes move to the glass on the floor "ah shit did I drop it”

“Yep”

He expected Bill to look a million times different “I’m sorry” but he looked as far as he could tell everything looked the same.

“Are you sure this is working”

Bill shift “that depends ,who am I?”

Dipper rolls his eyes “your Bill , my boyfrie-” he quickly covers his mouth .

Bills eyebrows raise with approval “seeeee" he bops the others nose and sands up kicking glass"it worked”

“yeah I guess but like I’m not all head over heels for you”

After kicking the remaining of the glass under the bed he comments “I don’t know what you mean”

Dipper huffs “'ohh bill I love you so much marry me right now’"he clears his throat after using such a hug octave. “see I’m not like that”

"But that would be a personality change not a love potion silly" Bill slides down onto his lap, Dipper who was normally very fidgety found himself suddenly still.

"You’re uh-your um sitting on me”

Bill looks downs as if to check “oh yeah I am” he laughs “I can get up if you want" 

Dipper shakes his head “I don’t mind "he whispers. "I’m just surprised you’re okay with all this”

Bills hand runs itself through the others hair "More so then you would be" he leans his forehead down against the others “really I’m just trying to kiss you while the potions still fresh on your lips". they were so close dipper could swear their eyelashes brushed against each other "love potions contagious you know”

Dipper hums moving his hand to replicate the others but the hand running through his hair begins to pull him forward. He pulls Bill in closer, lips meeting, heart pounding in its cage almost as much as when he first took the potion but right now it was hard to sort what feelings were his and which were due to the potion.

Bill was right it was strong but at least his head stopped spinning. He did need to pull back for some air but dove right back in. He wanted bill closer even though that wasn’t possible . He sighs and digs his nails into the others back. Bill shifts his legs to become more comfortable before pushing back. “I love …this but we can’t go in looking like we’ve fucked”

Dipper leans his head against the others and nods he can heart steady heart beating against his ear.It was such a soothing sound.

What had he gotten himself into.


	2. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update - this writing took place at one AM so lets hope it makes sense

Pinetree was smiling. That’s something he never seemed to do unless he was speaking to Shooting Star. He and Bill often had little communication despite sharing a room. His eyes always darted away when Bill looked his way. Now Bill was the only way he looked.

Admittedly it had been a while Bill had had any type of potion- he assumes it gives the same pleasure as the mind altering substances humans take at parties. Even if he was simply tasting it off the other- it was still enjoyable. It was the fact it’s been a while, along with the fact that he was almost certain that Pinetree hated him that he decided to put one on offer.

The ball was one of a distant friend. It wasn’t the friend who mattered but rather anyone else. His work in the mindscape was less so recently as he was no longer fully able to be a part of it. Or at least for this short space of time. The only way to make it acceptable to arrive in a human form is to bring a date who was also in a human form. Meaning the others wouldn’t suspect weakness.

Perhaps some of the human feelings had rubbed off onto him as if he had to pick a human to be stuck with forever it would be Pinetree.

Arm and arm the walk the steps they teleported on and into the golden room of tables and chairs and creatures. The others clinging makes Bills stomach swirl and his heart beat so fast he could imagine in the quiet it would hum. All that he was feeling was okay as it was not his thoughts – it was the potions. Both being aware of this lifted a giant weight off their chests.

Stars painted the celling and clouds floated mainly above them but some hung low carrying drinks. ”those aren’t for us” Bill said when he saw Pinetree eyeing them “we’ve already had some” 

The pair travel around , walking with no particular destination , smiling at faces Bill showing off his date. Occasionally one would ask how he was .A lie of being as powerful as ever came out before introducing Dipper and hurrying along.

Sounds filled the space , not something Bill would expect the other to refer to as music, it was probably too absurd for him but his head seemed to sway along with it. Bill stopped in their place. ”Would you like to?”

Dipper stares for a long time “I’m not very good at dancing”

Cipher laughs “No human is but I’ll pretend I can’t dance either so we match”

One dance turned into three which moved to five .A side effect of love potion was feeling sleep, but it was a good sleepy. Just like how both heads were spinning with the world around them but the other beamed an anchor that made it seem like all was still.

With tired eyes and spinning heads they leave the crowd and make their way to a balcony to better breathe.

“This is absolutely stunning” Dipper mumbles as his eyes face the endless sea of stars. Bills hand runs through his hair making him jump a little inside. Staying as still as he can to not disturb the hand he attempts to looks over a the demon.

This was a good plan, this was a good night , Bill wasn’t even that a bad a guy. It was nice to get a chance to look at him properly. He tended to try and avoid him as it was hard to suppress his emotions for his roommate.

Bill was indescribable. He was so perfect and he knew it. Dipper was certain he planned it that way. He moves away from watching his eyes to looking at the gold of his hair. He smiles to himself, upon the others check looked like what could be freckles, or glitter Mabel spilled on him. He reaches up to trace them if it was glitter it would move. They lift as Bill smiles but remain.

He looks back up at the demon unfortunately a few inches taller than him. Music still hummed in the distance and sometimes faces would walk by the glass behind them. Not that the pair would notice.

Dipper moves his thumb across Bills check up to rest by his ear before going to cup the others chin. Lips touch and nothing else exist. Not the stars , not the sounds, the faces, not the glass. Just each other and the feeling of his heart melting.

They keep breaking apart to breath but pull back in again, Bills hands tuck under Dipper suit jacket pulling him in closer while Dippers stay within the others hair. Bill moves his hands out from under moving up to the face. Dipper can feel his smile against him and returns it. The one kiss turns into lots of small ones. One , one, two ,one, three,three, three , two breathe.

Bill takes the break as an opportunity to move the kisses to the others neck. Both of their hands fumble to undo the tie around and buttons to further expose his neck then the hands hold each other keeping balance in a way. Dipper moans lightly but lifts Bills head up to kiss him once again. The moment is only brief as realty starts to come back to him , Dipper pulls away.

“We should stop” He breathes heavily but Bill shuts his eyes and nods.

“We can go back inside” He grabs dippers hand rubbing his thumb against it “I’ll introduce you to some more people.

Dipper smiles pulling Bills hand up to kiss it. ”That sounds brilliant”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (also sorry these chapters are so short) but tysm for reading <3


	3. Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello here is the end - sorry its very dialogue based (its also significantly longer then the other chapters but shhh)

They were making out when the potion wore off for Dipper. It was a sharp twang in his heart causing him to pull back .Slowly he began to notice that he had the ability to actually focus on the space around them again. He was aware of the mess of his room and the dark out the window and the cold of the house things that hadn’t once occurred to him prior.

“You okay” Bill asked lightly. Hand running through the brown curls as it had most of the other night and subtlety throughout today in Mabel’s presence. It still caused his heart to thump but his chest didn’t ache and melt as it did before.

He focuses his eyes on nothing inparticualr – trying to organize everything that had occurred. Bill now moved to playing with an individual curl “you look extremely tense”

He now watched the others concerned but encouraging smile. They were so close, he felt slightly claustrophobic. Bill was literally straddling him

Was the potion still effecting Bill? He shook his head “yeah yeah I’m fine” He smiles forces a smile and Bill leans in again. Something felt wrong though. This wasn’t right. It was his own lust and feelings was using and he was aware of it. He pushes pill back again. ”Actually no I’m sorry”

Bill chuckles lightly “don’t be sorry” he holds his hands but gets of his lap. Dipper could feel how sad the smile he was wearing was reflected in the others worried eyes. ”its just a headache reassured Bill ”but uh I think I should just lay down”He releases his hand allowing himself to fall back onto the bed.

“Here I’ll go get you some water” and before dipper could deny Bill had rushed down stairs. Dipper grabbed his pillow that he shoved into his face. Why was he so stupid? Bill was never actually going to like him. This was all just procrastinating!

The demon returns placing water on the desk , the bed weight shifts as he sits on it “I saw the time, its probably just the potion wearing off, if you get some sleep you should feel better in the morning” Dipper relaxes a little under his pillow. Bills voice was soft and kind the words ‘wearing off’ stuck out”you say it like it’s a process”

Bill chuckles softly “I guess it it, falling in love is always easier then falling out but since none of this is real it won’t hurt as bad.”He kisses his forehead and plays with his hair again.

The boys head continued to spin as that was the problem , Dipper wanted it to be real.Bill lifted the pillow putting it under dippers head. Dipper wanted to tell him he really did like him , he wanted to tell him to keep playing with his hair , he wanted to ask him what song the other was humming. All he managed to ask was “what about you” as surely the pain was hitting him as well.

“ill be fine Pinetree , go to sleep now” Dipper hums in approval realizing that perhaps Bill has enough magic left in him to put him to sleep.Or he must do as those were the last words he heard before he began to dream.

\--------------------------------------------------

Dippers head ache was litter in the morning. The world still felt as if it was spinning a little and his chest was sore. Downstairs the rooms were as overwhelmingly bright and Mabel’s smile and usually cherry voice that stung his ears.

“you guys didn’t look this hung over yesterday, what happened!?”

Bill laughs from the table playing with his cereal “shooting star unlike your silly human drink ours last for more then a few hours which doesn’t matter as most of us lack a concept of time anyway”

The blonde looked pale and tired , which would match Dippers feeling of tired and weak he supposed. Mabel gave them the day off from the shack and made hot chocolate.She pulled all the blinds back and left the two of them sung up with blankets on the couch.

After about three hours of the animal channel Dipper spoke up.”you know if you told me how shit I would feel after taking the potion, I wouldn’t have”

Bill leans his head back from the other side of the couch “ha yeah”

Dipper chuckles and buriers his face into the blanket “that didn’t really answer my comment”

“If it wasn’t a question why did you expect an answer”

Dipper nudges him with his foot “oww” bill mons laughing.

“okay okay , you see I have used the potion before but never as like an actual human , and now that I have I see why humans don’t use them or advertise them or why none of our mainstream brands are in your black market”

Dipper sits up a little more “you say It like theses some big supermarket and they sell it next to orange juice.”

Bill chuckles again “don’t be silly“ he sits up so hes close enough to whisper “It would be sold with the booze” The pairs heads turn to the animal that appear on tv. Some sort of whale eating other fish.

Dipper yawns “I’m tired Bill” he turns to sink into the demon as his bed of blankets “do that thing where you put me asleep again.”

Bills laugh sounds sad and he’s speaking softly again “no I don’t think you need it”

No intention to put him to sleep bill runs his hand through the others hair. He loved Pine trees hair. It was soft and curly and fun to play with.

“the whole thing wasn’t too bad though”

Bill giggles “I don’t remember most of it if I’m being honest”

Dipper giggles and adjusts himself against the other “nor do I but I remember it being good- like *yawn* I remember being happy” He begins to let himself drift again and can hear Bills heart softly beneath him.”can I ask you a question?”

Bill hesitates monetarily “sure Pinetree”

Dipper laughs lightly then in a softer whisper “have you ever actually been in love before? ….. if you can even do that.”

The heart beneath him alters and his chest rises and falls in a different way and the hand slows between his curls “I don’t think I have , or not that I would ever *sign* admit to” the pace of the hair playing returns to normal “I’m sure that I can though but what about you”

Dipper looks up – it was such a funny angel to look up from. “not love love – like family love and food love and tv series love- never love love but I think that’s as most of my crushes stayed crushes and never really developed into anything more”

“oh”Bill pauses”well in that case yes I have loved in my past but its so far back that I really don’t remember it in the detail I think your curious mind wants”

The tv goes onto a commercial break and Dipper sits up to turn down the volume before resting back into Bill- something he know he shouldn’t be doing but as this is the last time he may get a chance to he continues.

“Can I ask you a question now?” Dipper shifts but nods “this is silly but do you still hate me?...If you ever did”

“No” Dipper says quickly “not for a very long time- and not since you have been staying here no…why”

The blonde shrugs not looking at Dipper “I don’t know I felt like you did a little”

Dipper sits up “well I guess but not for like the reasons you think- it doesn’t matter anyway” his head hurt from the fast sitting up.

“What were the reasons?”Bill asked beginning to hate himself for not being able to read minds anymore. He watches as the boy shrugs. He should really stop mentally referring to him as kid as the he was so different from when he was 12.Yet right not he seemed so small and breakable again.

Bill sighs and shifts a little closer to him reading to whisper him secrets he shouldn’t tell him. “Her name was Scarlet.I was 15 and I loved her as much as a 15 year old could ”Dipper turns his head but Bill won’t look at him “then when I was 17 I ‘crush loved’ this asshat who would never look at me twice but looking back I don’t know why I cared about him so much and then there was Lucy who I literally lost my soul over” he gave a sad laugh “she was going to die and I wouldn’t let that happen as I was an idiot”

“An idiot in love though” Dipper teased.

“Unfortunately – and no I never love my family the way you seem to – they were horrible I didn’t have much of a reason besides her to live for anyway”

It was easy to forget that the demon must have had an actual past life- he didn’t really know how to comfort him.Bill wouldn’t make eye contact.He reaches for his hand “I’m sorry”.

Bill rubs his thumb against the back of the others hand ”I’ve been dead so long I forgot about it anyway” Dipper beings to pull away but Bill keeps a hold.

”It doesn’t really mean much anymore I guess but I uh I hated that I kinda liked you , but also knew you would never …..like you know”this time he manages to completely remove his hand but Bill reaches for it again intertwining his finger with the other. Reaching with the other hand to play with his hair.

 

“I thought you were one of the smarter humans but if you think that’s true…..”

Finally both are willing to make eye contact again.

“You mean you would like me?” he moves forward legs bumping into the other.

Bill laughed reaching for the other hand ”I mean I do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support - i hope the ending wasn't too lame and sorry it took so long to finish

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I could have made this longer but then got writers block im sorry - maybe one day in the future ill add to it


End file.
